


dance with me, fool

by starshipz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz
Summary: just a jealous seongmin over his bestfriend taeyoung's new acquaintance.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	dance with me, fool

**Author's Note:**

> okay here's my second seongtae au ! please enjoy hhhh im sorry if there are typos though im too lazy to proofread

Have you ever had someone you feel so comfortable with? Someone who you can count on to whenever and wherever? Like your other half, someone you totally understand and someone who can completely understand you. That's what seongmin is for taeyoung and vice versa.

Both are best friends literally ever since the world began. As cliche as it sounds, both of their parents were friends, making them close since they were kids. Both matched perfectly, as if both were made literally for each other especially when they are of the same age.

They're currently at their senior year, but they still are inseparable. They always go to school together as they are neighbors. They always eat together during lunch with their other friends who surprisingly matched with them. They also go home together, the other waiting for the other’s class to finish because the only time they don’t meet is during their respective classes. 

One wednesday afternoon while seongmin was waiting for taeyoung’s class to finish, he’s scrolling through his twitter account in hopes for his boredom to go away. After he hears their professor dismissing the class, he hurriedly places his phone inside of his pocket and grabs both of his bag’s straps while tip toeing. He’s greeted by several running students which a few of them unknowingly bumps into seongmin. He doesn’t bother because technically, he’s used to it already. His eyes were met by taeyoung’s, the latter waving at the former with a smile appearing on his face and seongmin denies to himself but he’s sure his heart skipped a beat.

“Have you been waiting for a long time?” taeyoung asks immediately as he looks down on his petite friend. Seongmin looks at his watch and shakes his head. “Nah, i’ve been here for like 5 minutes, no biggies,” he replies with a smile on his face.

Honestly, he’s been waiting for him for a good whole hour already but of course, it didn’t matter as he’s already with taeyoung. He also decided not to tell taeyoung about it since he’ll probably be apologetic about it for the whole week. That’s what happened back then.

“Let’s go?” taeyoung asks and seongmin responds with a nod. Both were about to walk away from the classroom’s door when a student who seemed like a senior, approached them, taeyoung specifically.

“Kim taeyoung, right?” the senior asked. Seongmin looks at taeyoung who’s also looking back at him before he nods. “I’m kang minhee, i know this is weird but can i ask you for a drink later? I just have something to talk about. Just you.”

Taeyoung is a nice kid but he’s conflicted with what he’s supposed to do. He doesn’t want the nice looking senior to be disappointed but at the same time he doesn’t want ot leave his friend behind. He apologetically looks at seongmin who gave him a reassuring look, pertaining to him being okay with it. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” he looks once again at seongmin. “Don’t worry taeyoung, i’ll just go with allen hyung. I’m sure he’s still here. See ya tomorrow?” taeyoung nods and bids goodbye as both of his and the senior’s figures walk away. 

Seongmin sighs in disappointment as he walks away as he’s sure allen’s already home and he only lied so that taeyoung wouldn’t feel guilty.

It was tolerable at first but this went on for days. Weeks. And seongmin wasn’t going home together with taeyoung that often because he meets up with that senior. Seongmin didn’t want to treat it as a big deal but his insides begged to differ. His friends also noticed taeyoung’s absence once in a while and seongmin’s changing moods often. It only became worse for seongmin when kang minhee would also eat with them, him stealing seongmin’s usual seat beside taeyoung. 

Their usual lunch time has came. And the usual seating arrangement which bothered seongmin is still there. If looks can kill, their senior would’ve been 6 feet under ground by now but serim laugh quietly as he rubs seongmin’s back, calming him down.

Them eating went on normally. Except for the fact that seongmin is oddly quiet since they sat on their seats. Taeyoung and minhee has been exchaning talks and laughs which only the both of them can relate to.

“Remember that time when we…”

“Ah yes! That was so fun!”

And they both laughed again. Seongmin glares at them one last time and looks back at his food. Serim taps his shoulder and whispers, “why are you oddly quiet today?”

Seongmin doesn’t look, but he still replies, “no one plans a murder out loud.” allen giggles, “Just admit you’re jealous.” with that, seongmin stood up, his chair making a loud sound which was enough for everyone on their table to look at him. He walks out from the scene which everyone laughs at. Well, except for taeyoung who’s genuinely confused about seongmin’s sudden actions. 

He excuses himself and runs after seongmin. “Hey, seongmin! You haven’t finished your meal yet. What’s wrong?” seongmin halts, his fists turning into a ball. He looks at taeyoung with his eyes in fury which made the other flinch in fear.

“Nothing. I’m just not hungry.” 

“Well that’s impossible. You’re never not hungry. I know there’s something wrong, what is it?”

Seongmin sighs and shakes his head, “i said nothing. Go back there with that dear senior of yours and enjoy your meal. Leave me alone.”

He was about to walk away again when he feels a grip on his wrist, his heart skipping a beat once again. Taeyoung smiles teasingly when seongmin looks at him back.

“Are you.. Jealous, ahn seongmin?” seongmin shakes his hand from taeyoung’s grip and laughs awkwardly.

“Me? Jealous? Never,” he says confidently as he crosses his arms on his chest. 

“I don’t buy it but sure, mr ahn.”

Seongmin rolls his eyes in response making taeyoung ruffle the shorter’s hair.

“Don’t worry, he just has a favor which i can’t tell you for the meantime..”

Seongmin pouts but inside his mind, he’s already brutally punching that said senior. Taeyoung smiles and pushes seongmin slightly which caught his attention.

“What do you say, how about a trip to the mall tomorrow? You know, as a payment of my absence.”

Seongmin wants to say yes but he doesn’t want to give in easily. him, with his conflicted mind stays quiet for a while.

“I’ll take that as a yes then. See you tomorrow?”

And that day came in a flash, seongmin’s surely excited as he arrived at their meeting place an hour earlier than the said time. He didn’t even notice how he’s too early as he’s to caught up with his excitement. Bored, he looks at a boutique where they sell accessories and a moon bracelet caught his attention.

“Seongmin!” he looks at where the very familiar voice came from and he smiles at the sight of taeyoung running towards him. “Have you been waiting for a long time already?”

Seongmin shakes his head, “nope. Just arrived here.” another lie. But again, he doesn’t mind as what’s important is what’s in front of him.

He admires taeyoung’s outfit. He’s wearing an oversized plain white shirt with this basic fitted jeans and white converse shoes. What catches seongmin’s attention is his back beret, softly matching his hazel colored hair.

Well, he’d still appreciate taeyoung even in his worst clothes. Well that’s because he admires taeyoung in general.

They both spent their time together, playing in the arcade, eating food and also shopping for limited edition figures which taeyoung has been dying to own. The line was overwhelmingly long and seongmin is very impatient but he doesn’t mind. The time spent with his so called best friend while waiting and the latter’s smile when he finally had his hands on the figure were enough for seongmin to complete his day.

Both of their momentum broke when taeyoung’s phone suddenly rang, the id of the caller looked familiar to seongmin and he swears his blood boiled that moment. 

“Minhee hyung.”

Taeyoung excuses himself. Seongmin never had a stronger urge to commit a crime ever since that lunch time incident. Taeyoung came back with an apologetic expression plastered on his face.

“I’m sorry seongmin. I forgot i was supposed to do something. I gotta go first, is it okay if you go home alone?” 

And seongmin’s heart broke, but he doesn’t choose to show it to taeyoung. He hastily nods and waves goodbye at taeyoung. 

What could've been more important to taeyoung than him?

\------

It’s senior’s night, the night everyone has been waiting for. Well, except for seongmin as he hates socializing. But what can he do? His friends literally forced him to go so he really had no choice. 

Him, serim and allen are currently sitting on their seats, watching everybody dancing together crazily. They just shrugged at the sight as they weren't in the mood to dance. Then slow music starts playing and the three of them screamed in frustration as they were about to witness the blinding sight of cheesy couples dancing. 

Sudddenly, steps were heard approaching seongmin. He’s greeted by taeyoung wearing a navy blue suit with his hair fixed. Seongmin’s still mad about what happened about a week ago but that feeling was immediately forgotten as he’s captivated by taeyoung’s majestic presence.

“Seongmin hi,” taeyoung says while he puts his right hand up and waves awkwardly at seongmin, still remembering the mall incident. Seongmin was caught in a trance for a second but he clears his throat and looks away.

“What do you want?” he sternly asks which made taeyoung’s face gloomy.

“A-ah.. nothing..” seongmin stands up and gares at taeyoung.

“Oh? Okay then. I’ll go home now since i got no business here.”

He starts walking away but he feels a grip on his wrist when he already is outside. He knows whose hand it is but he still looks back at him, his heart feeling heavy.

“Hey, what’s wrong? This is so not like you, seongmin.”

Seongmin laughs and looks at him sternly.

“Stop messing with me, taeyoung. Go back inside. Maybe minhee is waiting there to dance with you.”

taeyoung ‘s eyebrows furrow as he’s confused with seongmin’s remarks. He was about to talk when suddenly seongmin starts, “come on, what are you waiting for? Don’t make your lover wait for you.”

And that’s when taeyoung understands the whole situation.

“You must’ve mistaken, seongmin. I was helping him.”’

“Yeah helping him. You’ve probably developed feelings for him during the times you’ve helped him.”

Taeyoung laughs which made seongmin more mad. Before seongmin was about to spit words he’s not even capable of imagining he’s going to say, taeyoung cuts him off with his killer smile, making seongmin stop.

“I was helping him with jungmo hyung! My cousin, you know him right?”

“What do you-”

“He likes him and he asked for my help. That time when i left early during our trip, i was supposed to set them both up on a date but i forgot. But they eventually met up without my help.”

Seongmin whispers, “oh..” as he looks down in embarassment. Taeyoung notices seongmin’s expressions and he smiles teasingly.

“Don’t tell me you were mad over him?”

Seongmin shots his head up and shakes his hands

“No! Who said it? Not me. I’m not mad. No. never.” taeyoung laughs and pinches seongmin’s cheeks.

“Ah why are you so cute? Jealous much?” he says as seongmin’s cheeks becomes crimson pink.

Taeyoung lets go of his cheeks and gives seongmin a paper bag.

“What’s this?” seongmin asks but taeyoung doesn’t respond. He grabs and opens it.

“He wasn’t the only one preparing though..”

Seongmin sees a very familiar bracelet. The one that caught his attention last week. He looks at taeyoung in confusion, “how did you…”

“I saw you looking at it so i supposed you like it. Do you though?”

Seongmin doesn’t answer but taeyoung knows him too well, he does like it. He grabs seongmin’s wrist and helps him wear it. He smiles in satisfaction.

“Perfect.”

“It surely is-” seongmin shots his attention back at taeyoung who’s looking at him while saying those words. His heart was beating faster than it should.

Taeyoung puts his hand in front of the embarrassed seongmin.

“Huh?”

“Dance with me, fool.”

Seongmin hesitates but taeyoung grabs his hand and pulls him on the dance floor in no time.

“Look at your side.” seongmin looks and sees jungmo and minhee dancing with the slow song playing. He’s more embarrassed as he remembers the words he said to taeyoung.

He then looks back at the smiling taeyoung.

“Now stop being jealous, seongmin. I never developed feelings for that senior. In fact, i already have feelings for someone.”

Seongmin looks away, his heart breaking with every words taeyoung spat out.

“W-who?” he unknowingly asks though he knows it’ll break his heart once he knows who.

Taeyoung grabs seongmin’s chin, making him face his him.

“I thought it’ll be obvious by now?”

Taeyoung’s face was half lit by the fading lights but seongmin can still see his smile.

“What do you mean?”

Taeyoung grabs seongmin’s hands and places it on his shoulders. He does the same and places his arms over seongmin’s shoulders.

“It’s for you to find out then.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is unexpectedly long but thank you for reading! let's be friends @starshipz in twitter


End file.
